When a medium or a large-sized electronic device, such as a flat panel television or a computer monitor, needs to be packed, a carton may be used for packaging. Foam may be received in the carton cushion the electronic device. The foam can be used to define a plurality of receiving cavities for receiving the electronic device and accessories of the electronic device. As a result, the electronic device and the accessories may be positioned separate from each other and will be protected by the foam. However, when the packed carton is transported or moved, one or more of the packed items may shift from the receiving cavities and damage one or more of the other packed items, including the electronic device.